


Unleashing the Phoenix

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Dark Comedy, Episode: s05e06 Unbowed Unbent Unbroken, Gen, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: Sansa Stark unleashes the Phoenix on Ramsay Bolton. Pure crack fic.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Unleashing the Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men, Game of Thrones, or anything else yoy may recognize
> 
> So this is just crack for fun, hope all enjoy.

Sansa Stark stood in the bedchambers, her heart thumping against her chest as she slowly started disrobing herself, while Theon Greyjoy, now just called 'Reek', shut the door on her new husband Ramsay Bolton's command.

"Reek, I told you to watch", Ramsay ordered as Reek stood, his face broken. "You've known Sansa since she was a girl. Now watch her become a woman."

Sansa had tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe it. She had escaped Joffrey, only to now fall into the hands of someone who made him look tame in comparison. Why did it always have to be her?

And with that, she started feeling angry at the circumstances in her life, and at Joffrey, and Ramsay!

As Ramsay ripped off the back of her dress, a power suddenly rose inside Sansa as a fiery aura surrounded her, taking the form of a bird as Ramsay was blown back by the power, the walls, etc. all disintegrating as Reek watched with wide eyes.

Sansa, or whatever she was now, turned around, screaming in rage, and aimed her hand at Ramsay's now exposed manhood, and it disintegrated into nothingness, making him scream in pure horror, Sansa enjoying the torment he was experiencing.

And then, with a flick of her finger, she disintegrated Ramsay.

Thus, the Phoenix was born, and she took her revenge from everyone who had wronged the Stark family before sitting on the Iron Throne and becoming ruler of the Seven Kingdoms.

**Author's Note:**

> Sad thing is this is still better than the show's actual ending. So, Sansa here basically was Arya and Lady Stoneheart from the books in one.
> 
> Hope all enjoyed and see you all next time with some other update. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


End file.
